Finding Out
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Challenge 3-The challenge was to pick a random scene out of New moon and write a short story about it. This starts on page 271 in New Moon. Bella now knows that Jacob is a spirit wolf. They are on First beach where they have finally come to an understanding. Jacob gives Bella one of his bear hugs as he is so joyful that she doesn't care that he can turn into a wolf. Set in NM AU.


**Finding Out**

**Challenge 3-The challenge was to pick a random scene out of New moon and write a short story about it.**

**This starts on page 271 in New Moon. Bella now knows that Jacob is a spirit wolf. They are on First beach where they have finally come to an understanding. Jacob gives Bella one of his bear hugs as he is so joyful that she doesn't care that he can turn into a wolf. The first line in italics is from the book after that the rest is my interpretation. **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

"_You really, honestly don't mind that I morph into a giant dog?" he asked, his voice joyful in my ear._

Bella slipped her arms around his neck when she heard the happiness in his voice at her confession. She clung to him as they enjoyed their reunion, all the tension of the past few days seeping away from them both at the knowledge that there were now no more secrets left between them. After a while Bella pulled back from Jake, she gazed at him as her feet were still dangling in the air as he was holding her off of the ground. Their faces were only inches apart and she could feel his warm breath caress her cold skin as he gave her one of his sunny grins.

"I think you should put me down now, Jake." She suggested gently.

"Do I have to?" he asked her, he dared to place a soft kiss on her nose and laughed when her cheeks flushed red. He let her body slip from his grasp as he placed her firmly back on her feet; he kept her hand in his however and led her back to sit on one of the rocks.

"Are you really okay with this, Bells? I mean I know that it is a lot to take in..." Jacob stopped speaking when Bella reached up and placed a finger over his lips. Unthinkingly she traced the finger over his full lips before realising what she was doing and snatching her hand away.

"I'm fine with it Jake, The worst part was not being able to see you and not being told why," She hung her head to hide her downcast expression as she recalled the days of darkness when she thought he had abandoned her too.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice. Sam forbid me to see you. I cannot go against a direct Alpha order; the only way was to work around it. Hey, at least we got there in the end, huh?" Jacob shifted closer to Bella and put his arm around her. She felt so cold, even though she was wrapped in plenty of layers. She huddled against him gratefully.

"Yeah, what is going to happen now? Will Sam be mad at you?" Bella asked.

"Probably, but to be honest I think he has more important issues to deal with. We still need to catch the leech that has been trying to get across our borders. She is a feisty bitch. Sam seems to think that she has some sort of evasive powers. Just as we reach her she takes off in a different direction, almost as if she knows what we intend to do. It's really frustrating." Jacob's jaw clenched as he recalled the pack's last encounter with the red headed leech.

Bella clutched onto him tightly. "Jake, you have to be careful. Vampires are dangerous. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt. I wouldn't survive it."

"Hush Bells," Jacob pulled Bella onto his lap and hugged her close to him.

"Why is this particular vampire so determined to breach your borders Jake? I don't understand." Bella questioned, her brow furrowed in contemplation.

Jacob shrugged. "We can only guess that it is because we killed her mate, you know the one who was after you that time. That was really dumb you know, wandering about in the woods by yourself that day. When I saw that leech with the dreadlocks going after you..." he closed his eyes as he recalled the fury that he had felt when he had seen Bella in danger. He had enjoyed tearing that leech to shreds.

"Laurent?" Bella whispered.

"You knew him? Bella how the fuck did you know him?" Jacob's whole demeanour changed as he began to interrogate her. He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look directly at him.

Tears began to leak out of Bella's eyes as she realised the full import of her stupidity. She had dragged Jacob and his pack brothers into danger by continuing to pursue her reckless attempts to hear Edward's voice."Does the female have red hair?" She asked him softly.

"Yes, why?"

"Her name is Victoria and she wasn't Laurent's mate, they were just friends. Her mate was called James. Remember the time I supposedly fell down the stairs when I ran away and broke my leg?"

Jacob nodded and watched her expression carefully.

"James hurt me, he was pursuing me, it was like a game for him. He tricked me into thinking my mom was in danger and I blindly fell for it. He attacked me and if it wasn't for Edward and the Cullen's I would be dead or a vampire myself right now." Bella finished speaking and curled her arms around herself defensively, waiting for Jacob to reject her.

Instead she felt him reach out and pull her arms apart. His finger brushed along the scar on her wrist, a leftover reminder of what James had done to her."He bit you?"

"Yes, Edward managed to suck the venom back out before it did any damage..." Bella admitted.

"So this Victoria is seeking revenge on you, isn't she? She can't get at the Cullen's because they have moved on and left you to face this alone." Jacob's voice was laced with anger as he spoke. "If I ever get my hands on that sorry son of a bitch, I swear I'll..."

"Jacob please, I'm so scared right now." Bella pleaded with him. His expression softened and he pulled her back against him.

"I'm sorry honey. Don't worry, she can't get at you. The pack and I will make sure of it." He vowed.

Bella clutched onto him and buried her head against his chest. "I don't want you to get hurt Jake. She is..."

"Don't worry, Bella. There are five of us and only one of her. We will end her eventually. Come on I need to go and tell Sam and the others. This is important news. "He stood up and placed Bella carefully down on her feet.

"I am not sure it's a good idea that I be there, Jake. I mean they are not going to be happy now that I know are they?" Bella began to fret as she tried to picture Sam and the pack's reaction.

Jacob slipped a comforting arm around her shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head gently. "I'm with you. You have just given us some vital information, which will sway things in our favour. They will come around."

"I hope so," Bella muttered as she allowed him to lead her to her truck.

XXXXXX

"So, you're the vampire girl?" The young woman with the scarred face stated sarcastically as she studied Bella carefully.

Bella felt a flash of anger at the intended insult. She raised her head and stared the other girl down. "I guess that makes you the wolf girl?" She shot back at her.

The other girl stiffened momentarily before she chucked a tray of muffins onto the wooden table in front of her. Embry and Jared tucked in right away. Bella kept her eyes on the other girl, waiting for her to speak.

"My name is Emily, not wolf girl." She finally said in response. She cuffed Jared around the back of the head when he took more than his fare share of the muffins. "Save some for your brothers." She snapped.

Jared rubbed the back of his head and edged away from her. Emily's temper was renowned. Ever since the incident when Sam had accidently injured her after he phased during one of their epic rows, she had become very bitter and short tempered. Most of the other's pitied Sam having to live with Emily on a daily basis.

"Well my name is Bella, not vampire girl." Bella replied in the same way.

Emily threw her a dirty look. She smoothed her long, black hair over her scarred cheek and turned to Embry. "Where is Sam? His dinner is ruined; he promised he would be back an hour ago." She demanded.

Embry shrugged his shoulders, not the least bit intimidated by Emily's bitter tone. "Paul and Jake got into a fight, he had to follow them and break it up, I am sure he will be back shortly."

Emily turned her fierce glare back onto Bella. "I suppose this has something to do with you. I feel sorry for Jake having to put up with all the shit you keep throwing at him."

Before she realised what she was doing, Bella hit out and slapped Emily across the face. Emily's hand immediately went to her reddened cheek and tears sprouted out of her eyes. "How dare you? You will pay for this."

It was at that moment that Jake, Sam and Paul entered the house.

XXXXXX

Jacob ran after Bella as she fled the house and stumbled down the steps. She cursed as she tripped and twisted her ankle slightly. Could she never make a graceful exit? Before she got up again, Jacob caught hold of her arm and spun her round.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home, I don't belong here Jake. That Emily, she is such a cow." Bella felt the residue of her anger flaring up again. "What does Sam see in her? You should have seen the way she spoke, not just to me but Embry and Jared too."

Jacob sighed. "Sam doesn't have much choice. Look that is just Emily's way, ignore her."

Bella eyed Jacob curiously. "Why doesn't Sam have a choice? Is he staying with Emily out of guilt or something?"

"Look, Bells I would rather not discuss that right now. Just give me a minute to talk to Sam and then I will come back to your house with you, alright. I don't want you to be left alone."

Bella finally gave in. "I'll wait in my truck."

Jacob gave her a grateful smile and disappeared back inside the little house.

XXXXXX

The ride home was quiet. Both of them were deep in thought, such a lot had been revealed in a short space of time. Occasionally Bella would glance at Jacob; she could see that he was thinking about something that was troubling him. He had a deep frown on his face and he refused to meet her gaze. She began to panic again, had Sam forbidden him to see her, especially after the way she had behaved in front of Emily. Her face flushed red as she recalled the slap she had meted out. That was so unlike her, what the hell had prompted her to do that?

After another ten minutes Bella pulled into the driveway of her house and turned off the loud rumbling engine. Tense silence filled the cab of the truck as they sat there waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Oh fuck this; I can't keep this from you, Bells. I need to tell you something about Emily and Sam. "Jacob twisted in his seat to face her, taking her trembling hands in his own.

"What about Emily and Sam?" Bella asked, her heart beginning to speed up.

Jacob gripped her hands tightly and she winced."They are imprinted. It is a way the wolf finds its mate. They become whatever the imprintee wants them to be, friend, brother, lover..." his voice trailed off.

"So Emily chose Sam to be her lover?" Bella said disbelievingly.

"Yes, Sam was actually dating her cousin, Leah Clearwater..."

"Harry's daughter?"

"Yeah, once Sam phased and saw Emily for the first time he imprinted on her. He was hoping that she would just accept him as a friend, he still loves Leah underneath the imprint, but Emily chose to reciprocate the imprint in another way. Sam had no choice." Jacob's voice was laced with frustration.

"That's awful, poor Sam." Bella actually felt sympathy for him for the first time. She stiffened when another thought occurred to her. "That could happen to you, couldn't it?"

Jacob looked at her carefully before taking a deep breath. He released her hands and gently cupped her face. "It kinda already has..." He confessed.

Bella's mouth dropped open and she felt tears in her eyes. She had lost him already after just getting him back. A fierce hatred for the unknown girl that had stolen him away from her pierced her heart. She jerked her head away from his touch.

"Hadn't you better run back to be with her? Who is she?" Bella demanded.

A smile crossed Jacob's lips as he assessed her reaction. He could see the jealousy blaring from her chocolate brown eyes and it gave him hope. He had already seen the change in her in the short time they had been reunited. He had no idea that an imprint had occurred between them after going to see her in her room the other night. He had always been in love with Bella since they were kids, so feeling such a strong pull to her was no different to how he always felt. It was only when Sam saw into his head for the first time that he had informed Jake what had happened. He had still ordered him to stay away from Bella for a few days, he was fearful that what happened with Emily could happen between Jake and Bella if she rejected him. Everyone knew that she only ever referred to Jake as a friend. This order had not deterred Jacob in any way however. Now they had ended up here.

"Well, who is it?" Bella demanded again as she saw a smirk cross Jacob's face.

"You are so dumb sometimes honey. It's you, I thought it was obvious."

"Me?" Her voice came out as a squeak. "I am your imprint?"

"Yeah...well what do you think? I know it's a shock, but you're not upset about it, are you?" He once again cupped her face between his hands.

Bella studied his anxious face carefully for a moment, ramping up the tension between them. A wicked gleam came into her eyes. She certainly felt different, stronger and for once there was no emptiness inside of her. She leaned closer to him so that their lips were only a centimetre apart. Jacob felt her breath caress his warm skin as she spoke.

"Just so you know...I refuse to make you or any of the pack muffins..." She murmured before she took the plunge and kissed him gently on the mouth.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
